He Was Everything
by Lithium223
Summary: First Fives for Prowl and Tracks.G1.


Part of the first five challenge for tf_rare_pairing community over on live journal

why does the lj cut suck so much?

disclaimer: don't own anything, just letting my muse play

* * *

><p><strong>First Meeting<strong>

Tracks sat at the bar with a bemused look as he regarded the black and white Praxian in the corner. He was transfixed by the amber optics and fluttering doorwings. It wasn't often one saw a noble slumming it on this side of town.

Tracks found himself amused as he watched the mech send away suitor after suitor all undoubtedly trying to get the lovely Praxian in their berths for the night. He would be lying if he said he there wasn't something…intriguing about the strange mech. Hmm…maybe a little chat wouldn't hurt. Mind made up, Tracks left the bar and began to saunter his way to the handsome fellow.

Prowl narrowed his optics as the red faced mech came closer. The last thing he wanted was another ignorant bot trying to get under his plating to get a taste of a 'high class' mech. "Hello there darling…"

"Before you even start" Prowl interrupted. "No, I'm not a noble. And no, I'm not interested in sharing your berth."

"Relax." Tracks replied as he took a seat across from the haughty mech. "I'm just looking for some good company and conversation. Mechs must have been harassing you all night from the way you greeted me."

Prowl snorted. "You have no idea." He eyed the wings on the stranger before him. "Seems odd for a ground frame to have wings. There must be a story behind that."

"Oh these" Tracks said airily fluttering his wings. "My carrier is a seeker." He smirked at the raised optics of the black and white mech. "I just couldn't decide if I wanted to drive or fly so I decided to do both." That earned him another snort from the Praxian. "So what brings you to Iacon?"

"I'm an enforcer. I was transferred to Iacon last deca-cycle and got here this morning." Prowl replied, signaling a waiter for more high grade.

"I see. Well Mr. Enforcer, I do believe introductions are in order. I am Tracks. I work as a body designer."

"A pleasure to meet you, Tracks. You may call me Prowl."

**First Broken Mirror**

"Damn him." Tracks muttered as he began to clean the broken glass littering the floor. He and Prowl had just argued over Tracks' vanity. It wasn't the first time they fought. But it was the first time Prowl had been angry enough to actually punch the mirror. After that the proud enforcer stormed out of the apartment before Tracks could stop him.

Why couldn't Prowl understand? It wasn't Tracks vanity that drove him to take such extensive care of his frame. Yes, vanity was part of it, but his seeker coding also drove his need for physical perfection. He couldn't fly like a seeker so his programming demanded he show his desirability in another way. And what better way than to use his body?

Tracks continued to clean the glass. It hurt to think that Prowl, of all mechs, wouldn't be able to understand his programming's needs. It hurt bad enough to cry.

No, he was not going to cry. There was no need to. Prowl would come back. It was just a lovers' spat. The enforcer would calm down and then come home ready to make amends.

**First I Love You**

Systems hummed as the entwined bots came down from overload. Tracks lay curled on Prowl's chest, his euphoria slowly morphing into concern. Prowl was being unusually quiet. After an interface was when Prowl was the most vocal, as he purred sweet nothings and promises of more, stroking his wings. Now the Praxian wasn't saying anything, his hands barely moving on the expanse of white metal under them.

Tracks pulled back, placing his hands on the berth, lifting his upper body off of Prowl. "You're quiet tonight, lover."

"Sorry," Prowl murmured moving a hand away from the lovely white wings to cup a cherry cheek. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?" Tracks asked as nuzzled into the hand. A thoughtful hum was his only answer. Tracks frowned as minutes went by and Prowl's gaze turned distant as he stared at the ceiling. "Prowl" Tracks said concern etched in his voice. "Talk to me."

"Do you love me?" Tracks blinked at the abrupt question. Well he wasn't expecting that. Prowl… rarely asked for anything and he was expecting … well he wasn't sure what he was expecting. But it certainly wasn't such a simple, yet dear question.

"Say that again."

"Do you love me?" Prowl repeated his amber optics staring deep into the sapphire ones of his partner. It was a revelation to the enforcer when he realized that he was indeed in love with Tracks and it was breaking his spark not knowing if the beauty returned his feelings.

A huge smile broke across the red face. "Oh darling," Tracks purred as he leaned down to press a tender kiss against Prowl's lips. "Of course, I love you. How could I not love someone as perfect as you?"

**First Candles**

Prowl smiled as he thought about Tracks and the surprise his lover had waiting for him in their quarters. Since they awoke on Earth the SIC hadn't had as much time with the corvette. It amazed him that Tracks hadn't become annoyed of his workaholic tendencies and left him. He was a lucky mech.

Prowl entered the code to his quarters and was curious to find rose petals lying on the floor. Glancing around, it became obvious that the petals were a trail. A trail that led straight to the berth room.

"Tracks?" the tactician called.

"In here." Tracks' cultured voice replied from the berth. Following the rose petals Prowl walked into the berth room and found candles lighting the entire space. Sprawled on the berth, candlelight illuminating every inch of his magnificent frame was Tracks. The winged mech was lying with his intimate parts exposed and ready to go.

"Come here, lover." Tracks purred, beckoning Prowl over. "Let me treat you right." Prowl's doorwings twitched with interest as he closed the door behind him. Oh yes, he was a lucky mech indeed.

**First Tears**

"This can't be real. It can't." Tracks whispered, as if he said the words enough times they would be true. Tears streamed down the winged mech's face as he sat in the dark quarters. _Their_ quarters. Except it wasn't theirs anymore…because Prowl wasn't coming back.

The sobs came out louder now, practically choking the corvette as they forced their way out his throat. How could this have happened? He said it would be okay. Prowl promised he would come back.

There was banging on the door and a voice was shouting now. "Tracks! Tracks! Come on mech, I know ya can hear me!" Blaster, it was Blaster again. The red mech had come by several times now, begging the corvette to leave the quarters and refuel. Tracks was glad to have such a loyal friend in the boom box, but he wished he would go away. He wouldn't understand.

Tracks wiped his face. Oh, how he hated these tears. They wouldn't stop.

He'd been with Prowl forever. Through all the fights and break ups and make ups they had made it. It hadn't been easy but it was worth it. Prowl was worth it.

And through it all, he never shed a tear. Not once. Sure there were times when he felt like crying, but he never did. Why cry, when he believed with his entire spark Prowl would always, always return to him. His beautiful, caring, strong, smart, loyal Prowl always came home.

Except this time. This time Prowl wasn't coming back.

And the tears continued to fall.


End file.
